El amor lo tuve cerca y no me di cuenta
by La-LoKaSa
Summary: ola..! como estan espero que bien bueno aca les dejo segundo capitulo del fic es mas largo que el primero espero que les guste me escriben en los reviews ia no sean malitos bye espero que les guste bye
1. Hermosa mañana, hermoso encuentro

**Ola aquí yo comenzando con mi historia espero que les guste o si no voy a estar triste bueno aunque yase como va a ser tengo un poco de nervios pero bueno, aquí les va yo lo voy a intentar hacerlo decente (aunque lo dudo) quiero ver que me sale. Ay les va.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

** El amor lo tuve cerca y no me di cuenta**

Todo iba normal en la aldea de Konoha era un dia comun y corriente para todos todo era paz y tranquilidad. Nuestros ninjas se estaban levantando para un dia mas de trabajo. En la casa de Naruto el se estaba levantando puntual (como ya habia crecido ya habia madurado aunque sea un poco) ya se estaba volviendo responsable.

Naruto (levantándose): ya es hora de levantarse.

Por otro lado nuestra kunoichi de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados se estaba levantando.

Sakura: es hora, ay que ir a practicar (ya no practicaban en grupo, cada uno lo hacia por su propia cuenta)

En eso se voltea y ve una foto de su equipo el muy buen formado ¨Equipo7¨ y le vienen recuerdos a la mente.

Sakura: ya sakura reacciona tienes que seguir.

Los ninjas se levantan y se van tomar el desayuno ya a seguir con sus cosas de siempre. En otro lado mas bien en otra aldea muy lejos de Konoha estaba una chica tambien levantándose, la diferencia es que la chica era 3 años mayor que naruto y era la hermano mayor de este, aunque el no lo sabia ella ya sabia que tenia un hermano y que fueron separados por medidas drásticas.

Ella tambien tenia un demonio dentro era El lobo de 8 colas (inventado por mi) ella lo sabia, pero su madre antes que muriera le enseño todo a como controlarlo, etc...

La chica se parecia en algo a Naruto aunque ella no era rubia mas bien tenia el cabello marron oscuro y unos ojos marrones. Era mui linda, era la mas linda de esa aldea y la mas fuerte, era el sueño de todo hombre.

Aiko (levantando): a levantarse es hora de ir a buscar a tu hermanito.

Inner Aiko: como sera? Sera guapo, tndra los ojos como los mios, no claro que no si mama dijo que se parecia a papa.

En eso un hombre entra a la habitación, era su amigo de la infancia Tobashi.

Tobashi: buenos dias Aiko

Aiko: buenos dias

Tobashi: vine a traerte el desayuno, y a darte esto (le entrega una bolsita llena de monedas de oro) es para ti.

Aiko: que es?

Tobashi: son mis ahorros de toda la vida.

Aiko: no lo puedo aceptar, yo se que te has esforzado mucho por esto.

Tobashi: tu sabes que yo a ti te quiero como una hermana y si vas a ir a buscar a tu hermano necesitas dinero para los gastos y yo se que no tienes el suficiente.

Aiko: esta bien gracias

Tobashi: te tomas el desayuno rapido para que salgas temprano.

Aiko: esta bien en un rato salgo.

Tobashi salio de la habitación y dejo a Aiko sola para que se vistiera y comiera.

En otro lado no era Konoha, habia un chico era Sasuke Uchiha el que habia dejado a sus amigos y a la mujer que ama solo por poder y venganza.

Sasuke (pensando): como estara ella? Que estar haciendo ahora? Me estara extrañando? Y si le hubiera dicho que se venga conmigo? Me habria dicho que si?

En eso alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos era Karin (grr)

Karin: Sasuke ya esta el desayuno

Sasuke: que no te enseñaron a tocar.

Karin: sii caso te molesto que entrara asi (tocándolo) porque ayer no te molesto nadita.

Sasuke: si me molesto, y ayer fue una estupidez asi que olvidalo.

Karin: uchh que antipatico eres Sasuke, la cosa es que ya te avise si bajas bien

y si no bajas es igual (sale del cuarto molesta).

En otro lado se encontraba el Uchiha mayor el ya era cuatro años mayor que sasuke y un año mayor que Aiko (la hermana de naruto) el ya estaba despierto se estaba alistando para salir a un viaje a Konoha para buscar a su hermano (el no sabia que Sasuke se habia ido estaba desactualizado). Se dirigia al mismo lugar que la hermana de Naruto osea que por ay se encuentran...

* * *

**Un capitulo corto por el dia de hoy **

**lo que p****asa es que se me **

**amontonaron las tareas**

**Espero que les guste XAO**


	2. Chapter 2

Ola acá yo con el segundo capitulo del fic espero que les haya gustado el primero aunque fue corto me esmere (aunque no parece) aunque este sera un poco mas largo bueno aca les va. Aquí creo que la mayoria del capitulo va a ser Itachi y Aiko bueno léanlo para que lo averigüen.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Hermosa mañana, hermoso encuentro**** (cap. 2)**

Era todavía de mañana nuestros seis protagonistas se preparaban algunos para salir de viaje (como lo iban a hacer Itachi y Aiko) y otros que solo se levantaban para hacer lo de siempre. En konoha todo era tranquilidad ya que no existía la amenaza de que orochimaru ataque la aldea puesto que este ya estaba muerto (asesinado por Sasuke).

Algunos ninjas se preparaban para hacer algunas misiones, y el grupo era casi formado por los nueve novatos. Y algunos más.

Ya que Sasuke no estaba y Tenten estaba embarazada de Neji. Mejor dicho los siete novatos se preparaban para salir a una misión, y su punto de encuentro era la salida de la aldea, ay se debían encontrar todos obvio que como siempre hubo tardones pero ya mayoría fue puntual.

ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde y no queremos llegar tarde a la villa de la arena - decía un entusiasmado Naruto

-Ay Naruto si recién son las 8 de la mañana – decía un perezoso Shikamaru

Shikamaru tiene razón – decía una tranquila Ino

osea nos se vale a quien estamos esperando ya estamos todos verdad – decía un impaciente Naruto.

No estamos todos aun falta Neji – decía ya una molesta Sakura por el comportamiento de su amigo – y sin el no nos podemos ir.

Es cierto el esta a cargo de la misión – decia Hinata – creo que se esta demorando porque dijo que se iba a despedir de tenten.

A lo lejos se veía como un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos blancos se iba acercando a ellos.

hasta que llegaste – dijo un exaltado Naruto

lo siento por el retraso – dijo un cansado Neji, ya que habia corrido para llegar hacia donde estaban sus amigos

porque te tardaste – dijo Naruto con una cara picara – seguro te fuiste a despedir de tu amorcito – dijo Naruto poniendo la boca como para dar un besito.

Eso a ti no te incumbe – dijo Neji - mejor vamonos antes que pierda la paciencia – mirando a Naruto con cara si vuelves a hablar te mato

Vamonos – dijo naruto para alejarse de Neji ya que vio la cara que les puso

Ay cuando no Naruto, con tu imprudencia ya pusiste de malas a Neji – dijo Kiba que fue acompañado por un ladrido de su fiel amigo.

Ay solo era una broma – dijo Naruto con cara de ya olvidalo

Naruto no ay problema ya se le pasara – dijo Hinata que ya no era tan timida como antes si no que ya era toda una mujer, ya no tartamudeaba cada vez que hablaba con Naruto, ni jugaba con sus dedos por nerviosismo, si no que en ella ya se mostrba seguridad y fuerza.

Gracias Hinata por tu apoyo – dijo un nervioso Naruto – que me esta pasando por que me pongo nervioso cada vez que me habla – dijo naruto en su mente.

Naruto te sientes bien, te ves como enfermo – dijo Sakura

Enfermo yo porque lo dices – dijo un naruto confundido

Lo que pasa es que te ves pensativo – dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua

que dices, por lo que veo amaneciste de muy buen humor- dijo un carismático naruto.

Asi se la pasaron estos ciete ninjas que se encontraban rumbo a la aldea de la arena para cumplir una misión que les dejo la Hokage. Por otro lado se encontraba Aiko (la hermana mayor de Naruto) que estaba dirigiéndose a Konoha para encontrar a su hermano.

Ella lo iba a ver después de veinte años ( les recuerdo que Aiko es mayor que naruto por tres años ) estaba emocionada ya que como era muy pequeña cuando lo dejo con su padre solo tenia imágenes en su mente, vagas imágenes que su medre le habia contado con el pasar del tiempo.

Un poco mas alejado de donde estaba Aiko se encontraba un ninja era Itachi que había asesinado a todos los de Akatsuki con tal de su libertad, nos e sentía muy culpable que digamos, ya que era necesario para ir a buscar a su hermano sasuke.

El ya había cambiado ya no era por decirse malo ya no mataba por dinero ni por placer solo por necesidad. Claro era para defenderse, todos lo buscaban para matarlo, ofrecían una gran cantidad de dinero por su cabeza. Esa oferta era porque mato a los integrantes de Akatsuki.

Regresando a Aiko como ya se estaba haciendo de tarde tenia que encontrar un lugar donde comer ya que la comida que la habian preparado para el viaje se la comio en el camino, (en eso se parece a Naruto ) sus amigos le habian dicho que por el camino se iba a encontrar una pequeña aldea donde podria pasar la noche.

Itachi ya que tenia el mismo rumbo que Aiko fue a terminar en la misma aldea, el tenia por seguro que en esa aldea no lo iban a atacar, porque la aldea no era de ninjas y además tenia muy poca población, así que apenas llego se fue a buscar un lugar donde hospedarse.

Como la aldea era muy pequeña no había muchos hoteles y si los había estaban llenos de visitantes. Eso no lo sabia ni Itachi y menos Aiko (que podría decirse era su primer viaje).

Por casualidades del destino Aiko iba caminando distraída mirando los grandes adornos que colgaban de las casas (claro solo por ser una aldea pequeña, no tiene porque ser fea). En eso que mientras seguía caminando se tropezó y llego a caer al piso.

estas bien – dijo un preocupado Itachi

no mucho – se levanto sobandose el brazo

lo siento – dijo Itachi

porque si la culpa es mía, yo andaba distraída – dijo aiko – Dios que guapo es este chico es un cuero, estos clases de hombres no ay en mi aldea – pensando aiko

entonces te hiciste daño – dijo mirándole el codo que ella se estaba sobando.

Ahh, esto – dijo presumida la aiko – no es nada, solo un simple golpe.

Ahh, por lo que veo eres una chica fuerte – dijo un poco coqueto Itachi

S... Si – dijo algo nerviosa ya que se percato del tono de voz del chico.

Y que haces por acá, vienes a quedarte – dijo algo interesado

No para nada, solo vengo de paso – dijo la aiko

Ahh, y cual es tu destino – dijo Itachi

No crees que son muchas preguntas – dijo la chica con una sonrisa aiko

Lo siento, no quise interrogarte – dijo ahora un nervioso Itachi

No te preocupes, yo me voy a Konoha, y tu – dijo aiko

Que coincidencia, yo tambien viajo a Konoka – dijo itachi.

Creo que vamos por el mismo camino – dijo la chica

Eso parece, y te vas a quedar a pasar la noche aquí – dijo itachi

Si, es que tengo que descansar ya mañana continuo mi viaje – dijo la chica

Oye hemos hablado un buen rato pero aun no se tu nombre – dijo itachi

Ahh cierto, yo soy Aiko Usumaki mucho gusto, y tu? – dijo la chica.

Usumaki? – se preguntaba un intrigado itachi

Si porque pasa algo – dijo aiko

No, nada – dijo itachi

Tu ya sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo – dijo curiosa aiko

Ahh Itachi Uchiha – dejo itachi.

Creo que ya se hace tarde debo buscar un hotel – dijo aiko

Porque no vamos juntos – dijo itachi

Claro por mi no ay problema – dijo contenta aiko.

Vamos – dijo itachi

Vamos – les respondía aiko.

Ambos de dirigieron a buscar un lugar donde dormir ya que ambos estaban cansados puesto que habían caminado toda la mañana. Caminaron por un rato pero después de casi diez minutos encontraron un hotel.

disculpe – dijo un educado itachi – tendrá dos habitaciones vacías

lamentablemente no tengo dos – dijo el señor – pero creo que usted y su novia – mirando a aiko – se podrán acomodar en la única habitación que me queda

Aiko se puso un poco nerviosa por el comentario del señor, pensar que el señor dijo que eran novios, claro que no se quejaba de la idea porque le parecía muy buena. Pero por desgracia no era cierta.

no te preocupes itachi yo iré a buscar otro hotel – dijo aiko.

no creo que tengas suerte – se podría decir que este es el ultimo hotel con habitación disponible, los demás deben estar llenos por las fiestas.

Tu debes quedarte acá yo iré a buscar otro lugar donde quedarme – dijo itachi

Itachi se iba a ir pero aiko lo sujeta.

por mi no ay problema que compartamos la misma habitación – dijo muy segura aiko

estas segura – dijo un poco intrigado itachi

si, por mi normal pero si tú no quieres ya es cosa tuya. – dijo aiko

Esta bien, señor denos la habitación por favor – dijo itachi

Son tres monedas de oro la noche – dijo el señor

Tenga ay esta, cual es la habitación – dijo itachi

Es el cuarto 205 – dijo el señor

Gracias – dijo itachi – vamos – dirigiéndose a aiko

Claro – dijo aiko

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación para descansar eso creo, fueron en total silencio hasta la habitación, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. En realidad ambos estaban cansados, cuando llegaron solo querían encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse, pero cuando se conocieron cambiaron totalmente de idea, ambos estaban demasiados intrigados por saber mas el uno del otro.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación s dieron con la sorpresa de que el cuarto solo tenia una cama, aunque si era un poco grande y se veía muy cómoda, como iban a hacer los dos para dormir en ella.

creo que al señor se le olvido decirnos que la habitación solo tiene una cama – dijo aiko

si, creo que se le paso – dijo itachi viendo la cara de aiko que se veía nerviosa – pero no te preocupes, yo me acomodo en el piso – dijo itachi mirando a aiko

como gustes – dijo aiko – pero no crees que mejor vamos a comer y eso lo vemos mas tarde - le dijo aiko a iatchi mirándolo con una sonrisa

claro como gustes – dijo itachi – vamos a buscar un restaurante – le dijo itachi

claro vamos - le contesto aiko

Ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la calle, para buscar algo que comer caminaron por cinco minutos y encontraron un restaurante, donde se veia a una cuantas personas comiendo, la comida se veia deliciosa.

umm todo aquí se ve muy rico – dijo aiko aspirando el aroma de la comida – y además huele delicioso.- dijo aiko

si – ya que vio las expresiones de aiko parecía una niña chiquita – pero vamos a sentarnos – dijo itachi

claro – dijo aiko

Ambos fueron hacia una mesa que se encontraba cerca de ellos, ambos se sentaron y llamaron al mesero, ambos pidieron fideos, mientras comían estaban que conversaban.

seguro dejaste a tu novio en tu aldea – dijo itachi mirando aiko

no, para nada, no tengo novio – dijo aiko mirando a los ojos a itachi

A itachi le sorprendía que ella lo mirara a los ojos así como así, pareciera que no le tuviera miedo, el también veía sus ojos marrones cafés que expresaban todo inocencia, valor, fuerza, etc. El se sorprendía porque ella tenia muchas cualidades y además era muy hermosa.

en que piensas – dijo una curiosa aiko – seguro en tu novia – dijo aiko con una sonrisa enorme

que yo con novia.. – dijo itachi mirando a aiko – no para nada, podría decirse que eso no es lo mió

como que no es lo mió? – dijo intrigada aiko

es que no soy muy bueno para esas cosas – dijo itachi

ahh, pero alguna vez te ha gustado una chica, verdad? – dijo aun mas intrigada

claro que si – dijo itachi – podria decirse que en estos momentos me estoy fijando en alguien – mirando a aiko

ah.. en...q.uien – dijo algo nerviosa – claro si se puede saber – le dijo

ah claro – dijo itachi al ver la expresión de aiko – es una..

Le iba a contar a aiko sobre que ella le estaba gustando pero fue interrumpido

ola itachi – dijo una chica acercándose a la mesa – hace tiempo que no nos vemos – dijo

disculpa te conozco – dijo confundido itachi

soy Rinko, de la aldea de las cascadas te acuerdas ( me invente el nombre) – dijo la chica

ahh verdad – dijo itachi – no te había reconocido – le dijo

cambie un poco, me corte el cabello – dijo la chica que le dio la espalda a aiko

Aiko se sintió muy incomoda en esa situación así que prefirió irse, así que se paro y se iba a dirigir hacia la salida, pero itachi la detuvo.

adonde vas, todavía no terminas tu comida – dijo preocupado itachi

no, yo mejor me voy además – dijo aiko mirando a Rinko – se me quito el apetito – se soltó de la mano que la sujetaba y se fue

ay si se quiere ir que se valla no la detengas aca nos podemos quedar tu y yo- dijo la chica acercándose a itachi

como gustes – dijo itachi – pero solo un rato porque después me tengo que ir.

Claro, como gustes – dijo mirando coquetamente a itachi

Aiko quien ya había llegado al hotel se metió al cuarto lo más rápido que pudo y se tiro a la cama no pudo evitar sentir como unas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

maldición – dijo rabiosa aiko – porque me pasa esto – tocándose la cara – yo no soy así, que me sucede – dijo botando aun mas lagrimas – será que me enamore de itachi, no imposible, pero es tan lindo – dijo aiko.

Así se paso casi todo el rato en su cuarto llorando y preguntándose que paso, porque se sentía de esa manera, porque estaba sintiendo esas cosas hacia Itachi. Por otro lado muy lejos de donde estaba Aiko y Itachi se encontraban nuestros nueve novatos mas bien siete novatos ( ya que faltaban Tenten y Sasuke), se dirigían a la aldea de la arena porque tenían una misión, encargada por la misma Tsunade, ya que la misión era algo arriesgada mando a los mejores en el área.

Todavía no habían llegado a la ladea todavía les faltaba una cuantas horas, pero algunos estómagos ya estaban sonando y el especial el de algunos hombres.

grr cuanto falta – dijo un desanimado naruto

si neji mi estomago ya no aguanta – le seguia kiba

ya falta poco – dijo un serio neji

y cual es tu poco – dijo naruto

cuatro horas – dijo neji mirando las caras de sus compañeros porque quería ver sus reacciones – aproximadamente – dijo casi riendo

QUE!!! – gritaron naruto , kiba y shikamaru

Por Dios ya cálmense ni las chicas se comportan así – dijo neji

Es. Qu..e.. – ya no aguantamos, nos morimos de hambre – dijo naruto

Si no se callan van a morir de otra cosa – dijo un ya cansado neji por las quejas de sus amigos.

Esta bien, pero si no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para terminar la misión sera culpa tuya – dijo kiba

Como quieras – dijo neji

Así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la aldea de la arena, algunos se quejaban, las chicas se reían, pero neji, lee y shino estaban hablando de la misión, se podría decir que ellos estaban normales, no tenían hambre ni sueño, ellos tenían en mente terminar la misión y ya.

Regresando hacia donde estaba Aiko e Itachi (no se porque pero me gusta esta pareja jeje xD), aiko aun se encontraba en su cuarto, no llorando si no pensando en que habia pasado, mientras tomaba una ducha, se preguntaba porque había reaccionado de esa manera cuando la chica se le acerco a itachi, porque?, esas eran las única palabra que sonaba en su cabeza.

Mientras ella se preparaba para salir de la ducha, alguien entraba al cuarto. Ella estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla sumamente pequeña, ella no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, itachi cuando la vio salir se quedo embobado con ella se veía hermosa, su cabello caía todo mojado por su espalda, sus hombros aun con unas cuantas gotas de agua.

Ella al darse cuenta de la presencia de itachi lo único que pudo hacer es ponerse roja, ya que no pudo moverse, itachi no le quitaba la vista de encima eso ponía a aiko aun mas nerviosa, en eso itachi se acercaba a ella de una forma muy tranquila, y le dice algo al oído.

porque te fuiste – dijo itachi – me preocupaste – dijo itachi

l..o...q..que..p.asa – logro decir aiko- nos seas entupida y dile algo las cosas no se deben quedar asi, el se esta ganando con un espectáculo- dijo en su mente

que te sucede – dijo itachi – te pusiste nerviosa – dijo seductoramente

quien yo jaja, no para nada – logro decir aiko de lo mas tranquila – ahora te podrias alejar de mi – dijo empujándolo hacia atrás

como quieras – dijo itachi

ahora te podrías voltear para cambiarme – pidio educadamente Aiko

porque... si así te ves bien – dijo itachi con una mirada sexi – muy bien diría yo – dijo mirando de pies a cabeza aiko

AY!! CALLATE!!! – dijo algo molesta – solo volteate – le dijo aiko

Y si no quiero – dijo retándola

Aya así que estas con ganas de jugar – dijo aiko – haber a que quieres jugar – dijo acercándose provocativamente hacia itachi

Ese juego creo que me va a gustar – dijo mirando a aiko

Asii – dijo mirándolo juguetonamente

Sii – dijo itachi aguantándose las ganas de besarla

pues – dijo aiko con voz seductora – porque no vas a buscar a tu amiguita -dijo en un tono algo celoso

uy.. – dijo itachi – celosa – dijo mirando la cara de aiko

Ja celosa yo – dijo afirmando aiko – para nada – le dijo

Es que parecía, por tu tono – dijo acercándose a aiko

Que haces ?.. – dijo aiko algo nerviosa, mientras veía como itachi se acercaba a ella

Lo siento – esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo itachi, ya que no podia evitar darle un beso

Ese beso que se dieron primero quisieron ser evitados por golpes que le daba aiko a itachi, pero fueron detenidas por las manos de itachi, después de un momento ya no era necesario que itachi la sujetara ya que la misma aiko estaba que acercaba a itachi más hacia ella. Después de un apasionado beso que despertó sensaciones desconocidas para ambos, y que avecinaron olas de calor apasionada. Tuvo que ser detenido por falta de aire.

Lo siento – dijo un poco avergonzada aiko

realmente te arrepientes de este beso- dijo itachi mirando a aiko

no, para nada – dijo aiko tomando fuerzas para hacerle una pregunta a itachi

que sucede? – dijo itachi algo preocupado

e..es ... q..u.ee – dijo nerviosa – te tengo que hacer una pregunta – dijo aiko un poco mas tranquila

dime – dijo sorprendido

tu y esa chica del restaurante eran o son algo – dijo aiko mirando a itachi

no, para nada solo somos amigos – dijo muy seguro itachi

aya – dijo algo aliviada aiko

porque la pregunta – dijo curioso itachi

no , por nada – dijo aiko tratando de salirse de ese problema

aya, entonces ya te vas a dormir – dijo itachi

si, pero quiero cambiarme – dijo aiko

y porque no lo haces – dijo itachi sonriendo

ay claro contigo acá – dijo algo sarcástica

claro porque no – dijo itachi

ahorita vengo – cogio algo de ropa de su mochila y se fue al baño

Itachi espera pacientemente hasta que la chica saliera del baño, y al salir la espera valió la pena, aiko se había puesto como pijama un polo pegado a su cuerpo y un short muy pequeño.

wow hasta para dormir te pones hermosa – dijo abrazándola por detrás

itachi – dijo al nerviosa

bueno, hasta mañana – le dijo itachi acercándose y robándole un pequeño beso, después de ese beso se acerco a la cama y agarro una almohada y se alejaba de la cama. Dirigiéndose a un pequeño sillón que había ay.

Que haces ? – dijo curiosa aiko

Yo tambien voy a dormir – dijo afirmativo itachi

Ja , y piensas que vas a caber ay – dijo aiko riéndose

Intentare – dijo itachi afirmando

Itachi – dijo acercándose a el – no ay problema en compartamos la cama – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Estas segura ? – dijo itachi

Claro – dijo sonriéndole a itachi

Esta bien – dijo itachi

Y.. tu duermes así – dijo con una sonrisa picara

Yo no – dijo itachi viendo las muecas que hacia aiko

Un capitulo más largo me costo

casi una semana hacerlo espero que

les guste, (parece que me obsesione con

la pareja de itachi y aiko, porque en toda la

historia casi hablo de ellos) bueno les dejo este

cap y ADIO


End file.
